


Yeah, they're in love.

by collective_world



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, dreamteam - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, ImPLieD InTimAcY WeEEWooO, JUST F L U F F, M/M, Oneshot, There's not enough Sapnotfound, This is Bad, This is my contribution to the shortage of Sapnotfound, little bit angsty but not really, soft, suuuper rushed lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collective_world/pseuds/collective_world
Summary: Nick loves George.George loves Nick.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), deadass just George and Sap
Comments: 27
Kudos: 214





	Yeah, they're in love.

**Author's Note:**

> So I started this at some ungodly hour in the morning on my drive, and finished it the following day. So yes, it's low quality, and yes, i'm tired. Thanks for asking lol.  
> Either way, I hope you enjoy it. I was trying out a new writing style, kinda experimenting, so if it's bad that's probably why.
> 
> God this is so cheesy.

Nick loves the way George laughs.

Loves the face the brunette makes when he does so. He’s seen it so many times it’s ingrained in his brain.

It always goes something along the lines of Nick telling an awful joke and George saying “Oh my God that’s awful.” Before breaking into a smile, those perfect kissable lips curling upwards with amusement, his pale cheeks turning pink before he starts laughing, more so from the faux hurt plastered on Nick’s tan face than from the joke itself. Loves how George laughs so freely around him because he  _ knows  _ Nick loves it,  _ knows  _ Nick would never judge him for it, which is why he does it so often.

George loves Nick’s eyes. They’re amber, the colour of honey when the sun catches it, the colour of toasted leaves in the fall. How they’re never without a sparkle. How they gleam in the sun, the colours differentiating depending on the lighting he’s in, shifting from a dark yellow to a golden brown simply when he walks inside. How  _ expressive  _ they are. Nick had always been terrible at hiding his emotions from George because the his eyes were so readable. (George had tried to explain it to Nick once, but only got a confused “huh?” out of the younger boy) The Brit could read Nick like a book, which both annoyed the latter but also gave him a weird yet welcomed warm feeling in his stomach that he couldn’t explain without stuttering and turning red.

Nick loves George’s hands. Loves how small they are compared to his. How they’re always so ironically _ warm  _ because George always complains of being freezing. They hold hands frequently, so much that it’s normal to them, but Nick can vividly remember the first time they ever did. How George was surprisingly the one who initiated it in the first place. He hadn’t made it a big deal, simply just grabbed on and refused to let go (not that Nick was complaining about it) his cheeks rosy. Later he had claimed it was because he was cold, but he kept doing it, so much that Nick found himself waiting for it to happen when they were walking side by side. He craved George’s soft touch, how the warm and familiar feeling of the brunette's hand in his own became something Nick  _ needed. _

And besides, he knew George wouldn't stop, because (even if he would never admit it) George loved it too.

George loves Nick’s hair. It’s so curly and soft and _long._ Long enough that Nick can pull it up in a small charming ponytail. Long enough that George can braid random strands when they’re watching movies. Long enough that he can freely run his fingers through the messy curls from behind, smiling softly at the pleasured sighs the taller boy emits. It’s dark too. Jet black. The colour of the sky at midnight. And it frames his face perfectly, curling messily down the sides and stopping just below his chin. Nick doesn’t even make an effort to tame it, insisting that he woke up that way. (“There's _no_ way you woke up like that.” George would retort, rolling his eyes) And it’s perfect, iconic really. Once George had made an offhand comment about pulling it back. The next day Nick had showed up with a dorky white headband tied around his head. 

“You look like an anime character.” George had giggled.

“Uh huh, hot and extremely date-able,” The other had responded with a wink.

George had scoffed, but Nick could see the pink blush that was creeping up the older boy’s cheeks clear as day.

Nick loves George’s lips. Pink, soft, plump (and currently swollen, courtesy of the taller male) Really everything they needed to be to drive Nick crazy. Their first kiss hadn’t been in the most romantic setting, but it had still happened nonetheless. Nick could still feel the smile that had been dancing across George’s mouth, could still see the nervous look in his chocolatey eyes as he slowly leaned in again. Teenage parties with no parental supervision didn’t make for soft interactions, and yet, there they were in the midst of drunk minors grinding against each other, sharing a soft first kiss, that turned into seconds, that turned into thirds...that turned into one  _ amazing  _ hour in the bathroom.

Okay so maybe not the most precious thing you've ever heard, but it’s what kick started their relationship in the first place, so it had to count for something right?

The noirette would never forget the tired but elated expression on George’s red face when they finally stumbled out of that house, holding hands and laughing the whole way home.

\--------------

Nick loves the way George looks at the moment. George the Neat Freak, George the Clean master, George who’s almost always composed with no patience for Nick’s cluttered tendencies, now with dirt smudged on his cheeks and sweat glistening on his brow as he moves in and out of the hot, empty apartment, lifting box after box out of the trunk of Clay’s parent’s truck, laughing freely at the blondes horrible puns and smiling happily at Nick whenever he catches the others eye. Sure he’s not exactly the  _ cleanest  _ at the moment, but he’s definitely still gorgeous, and seeing him in this new light gives Nick butterflies.

George loves the smile on Nick’s face. The way he’s got one fist pumped in the air, screaming “YES!” Obnoxiously loud, probably disturbing the neighbours. Pointing like some kind salesman at the newly set up T.V. An idiotic grin plastered on his ecstatic face. How he’s doing a weird happy dance around the hazardous wires lying on the floor, causing George to go into a fit of laughter at how stupidly adorable he looks, Mentally taking a picture and reminding himself to never forget the moment.

\--------------

George hates Nick’s yell, the angry shouts that spill out of his mouth, the awful words that hiss in the air filled with tension. Hates the way he starts out quiet but raises his voice angrily. Hates how it’s always directed at him now, how it’s always  _ his  _ fault.

Nick hates George’s tears. How they spill down his face while he shouts at him. Hates how they fall onto the floor in little droplets and get his shirt wet. How he wishes he could make George smile again, wishes he could take away the pain that he caused in the first place.

George hates Nick.

Nick hates George.

\--------------

George loves the wilted rose that sits on his windowsill. It reminds him of the rainy night he heard a knock at the door, answering it only to find Nick there, lip trembling, nose runny, a blooming rose in his shaking hands. How he had whispered a rushed ‘I’m sorry’ before launching into a clearly rehearsed speech, interrupted by George surging forward and kissing him. Staying like that for what felt like years, kissing on the front yard in the pouring rain at ten thirty in the evening before realizing ‘hey maybe we should get out of the rain’ and ‘the whole neighbourhood can see us’ before stumbling inside, still locked together. How they spent the rest of the night watching cheesy sitcoms until they both fell asleep in each other's comforting embrace.

Nick loves the way George looks in the morning. The peaceful expression on his face as he sleeps, soft wheezes sounding every time he exhales. The way his feathery hair shadows his forehead, a light brown colour that’s brightened by the early morning sun. How his eyes slowly flutter open when he feels Nick staring at him. The soft and teasing smile that rests on his lips when he raises a brow and says “Stop staring weirdo.” How Nick’s heart goes into overdrive when George gives him a soft kiss on the cheek, despite having kissed the smaller male a zillion times before.

\--------------

George loves the way Nick looks right now. How he’s pulling at the neatly tailored suit he’s wearing, biting his lip and talking quickly to a familiar tall blonde standing next to him who’s currently laughing (wheezing) hysterically. How his hair’s pulled back in a messy ponytail that literally nobody but Nick could pull off on their wedding day. The obvious excitement on his face with just a hint of nervousness that George finds ironic considering how confident the younger boy normally is. Loves the way he’s nervously fiddling with the ratty old friendship bracelet his sister gave him years ago that George has never seen him take off, and about an hour later when George walks down the aisle and watches his husband-to-be's eyes fill with joy and maybe just a bit of tears as he moves to stand across from him practically glowing? well that’s the best sight of all.

Nick loves the way George’s smiling right now, white frosting smudged across both of his cheeks due to Nick smearing cake across his face. He knows he probably looks the same given that George also gave him the cake-attack treatment, but the way his cocoa brown eyes are shining are mesmerizing, his form fitting tuxedo still looking magically pristine. Everything about him seemed so angelic and beautiful and ohmygod Nick was so in love with this adorable British dork- George catches him staring and looks up for a second before kissing him, right there in front of everyone, possibly getting more cake on the taller male’s face, though Nick doesn’t mind too much. Not at all.

George loves the way Nick’s staring at him. Those pretty amber eyes gazing softly down at him full of adoration. George suspects he's giving the other male the same kind of sappy look, but it somehow feels more meaningful, especially when Nick whispers, “I love you.” and George of course says, “I love you too.” before leaning against the others chest, listening to the younger hum along to your typical Ed Sheeran wedding song as they slowly dance across the floor, the Brit relishing Nick’s warm embrace. Happy to know that he’s the only one the taller male looks at with such pure, unfiltered love. They stay like that for a while, swaying rhythmically, even after the song ends, ignoring the people dancing around them and focusing only on each other.

Nick loves George.

George loves Nick.

**Author's Note:**

> I reeeeeally hope you liked it, please leave a comment and maybe a kudos. I love reading your guys' thoughts and feedback.
> 
> Oh and um, I'm sorry if there's any spelling errors or grammatically incorrect stuff in here. I tried to proofread as well as I could, but i'm very small and have no money, so you can understand the stress i'm under.  
> (I really, really hope you got that reference, oh my God.)


End file.
